HOLDEN COMMODORE VF (2016)
.}} The HOLDEN Commodore VF is an executive car that has been produced by HOLDEN since June 2013. It is the second and last significant restyled iteration of the final fourth generation of the HOLDEN Commodore to be manufactured in Australia. Its range consists of the sedan and station wagon variants that sell under the luxury HOLDEN Calais (VF) nameplate. Also available is the commercial utility variant that sells under the HOLDEN Ute (VF) nameplate. The Commodore SS sedan is exported to the United States and rebadged as the Chevrolet SS. HOLDEN Special Vehicles (HSV) uses the VF series as the basis of its performance Gen-F sedan, wagon and utility range, which are also exported to the United Kingdom and rebadged as the Vauxhall VXR8 range. In December 2013, GM announced that it will discontinue Australian production of the VF Commodore and all other Australian production in 2017. The VF Commodore is currently used by teams running HOLDENs in the Australian Supercars Championship, previously known as V8 Supercars. The V8 Supercar version features a 5-litre V8 engine, 18-inch control wheels, a specially designed aerodynamics kit, a polycarbonate windscreen as well as many category control parts. Only certain body panels are common between the road car and the V8 Supercar, as well as the headlights and tail lamps, with the rest of the components being custom made by each team. Availability The Holden COMMODORE VF (2016) is available in one series: * [[2016 Season (SuperCars)|2016 Season (SuperCars)]] Motorsports series in the SuperCars group This vehicle was added in the released in September 2016 and is now unlocked as soon as [[2016 Season (SuperCars)|2016 Season (SuperCars)]] is unlocked. This vehicle can be acquired for 600 with no showcase discount. It can sometimes be bought for 600 as a 'Get it Now' price. The HOLDEN COMMODORE VF (2016) used to be available in two series: * Supercars Championship '16 bonus series in the Elite group, retired during the * Supercars: Holden vs Ford bonus series in the Elite group, also retired during the This vehicle was available to win in the following special event: * Supercheap Auto Bathurst 1000 available in the of September 2016 Liveries In the game, there are ten liveries to choose from: *No. 2 (Mobil 1-Walkinshaw Racing), driven by Garth Tander (Australia) and Warren Luff (Australia). *No. 4 (Hungry Jack's-Erebus Motorsport) *No. 14 (Freightliner Racing-Brad Jones Racing), driven by Tim Slade (Australia) and Ashley Walsh (Australia). *No. 18 (Preston Hire-Charlie Schwerkolt Racing), driven by Lee Holdsworth (Australia) and Karl Reindler (Australia). *No. 19 (Stix-Tekno Autosports), driven by Will Davison (Australia) and Jonathon Webb (Australia). *No. 21 (CoolDrive-Britek Motorsport), driven by Tim Blanchard (Australia) and Macauley Jones (Australia). *No. 22 (Mobil 1-Walkinshaw Racing), driven by James Courtney (Australia) and Jack Perkins (Australia). *No. 222 (SP Tools-Lucas Dumbrell Motorsport), driven by Nick Percat (Australia) and Cameron McConville (Australia). *No. 8 (BOC-Brad Jones Racing), driven by Jason Bright (Australia) and Andrew Jones (Australia). *No. 888 (Team Vortex-Triple Eight Race Engineering), driven by Craig Lowndes (Australia) and Steven Richards (New Zealand). *No. 9 (Penrite-Erebus Motorsport), driven by David Reynolds (Australia) and Craig Baird (New Zealand). Characteristics Upgrades (27) Navigation Category:HOLDEN